dharafandomcom-20200216-history
Dhara
Dhara is a project whose main goal is to collaboratively develop a fictional universe centered on the setting/planet of Dhara, and its inhabitants. Dhara as a setting is essentially a post-medieval society of furry peoples where technology has developed alongside magic, so all towns have open magic use and magic items, instead of magic being dedicated to secretive mages and rare items like in most fantasy settings. The primary source of magic in the setting is Abilities (name pending), unique abilities that manifest out of the spirit, personality, and essentially consciousness of each and every sentient being, i.e. all of the furry peoples that populate the world. Each Ability has its own unique rules, powers, and weaknesses, and are directly tied to their user’s consciousness (i.e. their own being, soul, etc.). Other than this, there are also other general magics that can be performed by anyone, such as Alchemy, Ki Manipulation, Theurgy, etc., which all are powered by the collective consciousness of sentient beings. These same energies also give rise to Apparitions, yokai or cryptid -like metaphysical creatures that can help or hinder those who encounter them.. The majority of towns are made up of multiple Guilds, that are essentially free associations/trade unions of specific crafts and stuff (like Blacksmiths, Artists, etc) or any other sort of common goal. Guild members just kinda come and go depending on whether they get anything from being in it. Guilds will trade and interact with other Guilds, using either normal trading of different goods, going off of a gift economy system, or using some sort of currency (usually called Guilders) as part of an exchange. Rules # Additions to the setting are accepted in any sort of medium: visual art, song and audio, writing, and additions to the wiki. # Events can be from any point in time of the Dhara universe, but should be centered on the post-medieval eras in which magic and technology are both prevalent. # Added material should be unique and able to stand on its own: taking concepts wholesale from other works is frowned upon. Being inspired by or referencing a work outside of the Dhara project is acceptable, but copy-and-pasting a D&D item or monster unchanged is unacceptable, for example. # Modifying pre-existing work (directly or changing the context with additions in other works) is acceptable with permission, but changing previously major aspects of a setting in the time period it was a part of is frowned upon. # Works should avoid causing inconsistencies with other works, such as having the same character be in different locations and events concurrently, or rules of a magic system that conflict with its other rules. ## Magic systems themselves do not need to be consistent with the rules of other magic systems; they only need to be self consistent as a contained system of rules. However, generally a magic system should be wholly unique on its own, and not simply be a superior version of a previous system when both exist concurrently, and all magic systems should generally be as powerful as other magic systems, at least in a practical sense. # Any character can be added given that their existence does not conflict with other works, but characters should never have the same exact Ability and should avoid creating ones with similar abilities without proper reason unless it is changes and reinterpreted enough to the point that it can only be considered its own unique ability. Abilities can be of varying levels of power, but should all be interesting and similarly powerful in a practical sense (i.e. an Ability should have weaknesses that can be exploited, such as being counter-actable with other Abilities or leaving the user vulnerable to a specific kind of action, while also not too weak as to be easily defeated even when used to its logical extreme), except for good narrative purposes. # Outright pornographic and other forms of NSFW (Not Safe For Work) media is not allowed. Things such as artistic nudity may be allowed on a case-by-case basis.